winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Vercetti
"A brother might stab you in the back, a Witch certainly will, but a bike will never let you down." ―''Johnny Vercetti Johnny Vercetti is a character in Prettix Club and Task Force , appearing in Prettix Club as a supporting character and the one of the protagonist of Task Force(series) . As of Season 2, Johnny is the acting vice president of The Task Force. Description ''"Welcome to Magix. '' ''Having just made it back onto the streets of Eraklyon City after a long stretch in maximum security, Johnny Vercetti is sent to Magix City by his old boss, Sunny. They were understandably nervous about his re-appearance in Eraklyon City, so a trip down south seemed like a good idea. But all does not go smoothly upon his arrival in the glamorous, hedonistic metropolis of Magix City. He's set up and is left with no money and no merchandise. Sunny wants his money back, but the biker gangs, gangsters, and corrupt politicians stand in his way. Most of Magix City seems to want Johnny dead. His only answer is to fight back and take over the city himself." Biography Childhood life Johnny comes from a normal family. His father is a bike racer, like his dad,he also likes to bike and speed, he used to love having a bicycle race. His mom loves sports, and so does him, he love sports,especially baseball. He had a Red Wooden Baseball Bat which was his favorite baseball bat and sometimes he used the bat as a weapon. Early life At the age 15,he owned an "modern classic" chopper motorbike and a red lowrider - Savanna.He got a part time job as a cab driver but fired 'cause he driving so fast and extremely dangerous.He had some illegal racing.He also the shootis in target range along with Ghost,but in shotgun and rifle,his signature weapon is the Sawn Off shotgun.He later decided to join Redfountain after being banned from using motorbike for 3 years,he left his bike in a secret garage,take care of it carefully every weeks and wait 'till his's banned time over. Relationship(s) Coming soon... Series Coming soon... Appearance Civilian He wear a green track suit with fingerless gloves Redfountain He also wear different suits in combat like other Task Force member.He wear a regular combat vest,a helmet,a gask mask and a pair of fingerless gloves Abilities He use shotgun like a professional,and he can handle a bike,nobody in Redfountain drive fast as him.The also good at stealth Personality Johnny Vercetti is depicted as both intelligent and temperamental, he is easily angered and quick to resort to violence.He had a good sense of humor.He very chill and relax.He love cars and motorbikes,he taken care of 'em carefully.He don't like girly stuff,he a bit mean,but later change after dating with Maya. Trivia *He the only Task Force member to use a classic motorbike. *Johnny appearance based on Niko Bellic - Grand Theft Auto IV protagonist. *He love stories,especially adventure,action stories. *He can make fire bullet using a shotgun and matches. Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force Category:Task Force(series) Category:Prettix Club Category:Male Characters Category:Characters